The Fifty Times Liam Dunbar Had Sex
by leonheart2012
Summary: Stiles rapes Liam because he's in love with Scott. RAPE WARNING. Many, many of these chapters have rape elements. Again, RAPE! If this is a trigger, run. Be safe, thank you. In later chapters, Briam. This is, in the end, a Briam fic.
1. Chapter 1

Day 1: Friday

The Beginning

Liam gasped as he was dragged into the locker room. He was smashed up against the wall, and was immediately kissed into silence as he started to protest.

"Shut up." Stiles growled. "You don't tell anyone about this." Stiles bit Liam's bottom lip savagely, breaking the skin. He unfastened Liam's belt and pulled down his pants, following with his own. Stiles used his fingers to open Liam up briefly before pushing into him. He thrust into Liam savagely about twenty times before cumming, moaning Scott's name. "Remember. You don't tell anyone about this."

Stiles waited for a sign from Liam, and snapped at him when he didn't get a response. "Liam! Do you understand?"

Liam dully nodded. Stiles huffed and left. Liam stood there, shell shocked. _I just got raped by Stiles, who called out Scott's name as he came_. Liam grew more and more confused as he followed that train of thought. It was horrifying to think he'd just been raped, but it worried him even more that it was Stiles who had done it. The last part of that thought was just shocking.

Liam went about the rest of his day in almost complete silence, avoiding everybody.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 4: Monday

The Lacrosse Incident

Stiles dragged Liam off of the field in the middle of practice and shoved him against a row of lockers.

"God, you looked so hot out there, Scott. All sweaty. I would have loved to see you shirtless. You make me so hard. I'm seriously fucked."

 ** _I'm_** _seriously fucked_. Liam thought as Stiles pushed into his ring of muscles. Stiles pushed Liam harder against the wall, moaning. "Oh, Scott. Scott. Fuck, Scott. Mm."

Stiles crashed their lips together, forcing his tongue into Liam's mouth. Stiles bit Liam's lip as he came, and Liam whimpered a little as Stiles sucked the blood away. Liam shivered as he came too, because even though he was being raped, this felt _good_.

Stiles left him with another warning. "You tell no one." Liam numbly nodded, still reeling from the fast, heated contact. He stumbled, pulling his pants up and slightly limping back onto the field. He sat out the rest of the game, saying he'd lightly strained his ankle, insisting that it wasn't anything serious, and that he just needed to rest it for a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 7: Thursday

Oral Sex

Liam had a free period and was walking to the library in order to study when he was pulled aside by Stiles. Stiles wasted no time, grabbing Liam's shoulders, forcing him to the ground. "Open your mouth, Scott. I want you to swallow my cock, and I want to see you do it."

Liam obliged, genuinely afraid of what Stiles would do if he didn't. Liam almost gagged when Stiles' cock hit the back of his throat. He held himself together, though. He held himself as still as he could as Stiles thrust into him. Liam felt really abused when Stiles came deep down his throat. Stiles pulled out, holding Liam's mouth closed, forcing him to swallow.

"Oh, you did so good, Scott. I bet you liked that, didn't you? Well, I promise I'll be back tomorrow. I want you already here, and you'll be in big trouble if you haven't stretched yourself, 'cause I'm gonna fuck you raw, Scotty. Be here, in this classroom after school."

Liam was confused at the swirl of emotions in the pit of his stomach. While being fucked into the floor was an exciting thought, he wasn't sure it was Stiles he wanted to do it. _Then who_ _ **would**_ _I want to do it_? Liam thought. He shook his head. He knew he would do it in any case, because he _was_ afraid of Stiles. He knew he probably shouldn't be, because he was a werewolf, but he couldn't really help it.

He knew of what Stiles had done while possessed, and he also knew that Stiles had seen some pretty gruesome stuff. Liam knew Stiles was capable of making his life pure hell, so he would do what he was told.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 8: Friday

Do As You're Told

Liam was at home. He'd just woken up, even though he'd almost not slept at all. He was stressing about the bezerkers, and he was also bust thinking about how he was going to deal with Stiles. He supposed he could use his werewolf strength to force Stiles to stop, but he really didn't know.

After a long time, Liam decided to call Mason.

"Hey, dude. What's up?"

Liam took a deep breath, shaking a little bit. Stiles had said he shouldn't tell anyone, but he had to, didn't he? "I need to tell you about something. Can you swing by before school?"

"Okay…"

Liam was startled by the knock on his door, even though he was expecting it.

"Mason. Hey."

Mason embraced Liam, looking a little worried. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Liam took a shaky breath. "Yeah, I just um…actually, no. No, I'm not. I…last Friday, something I never expected to happen happened." Liam frowned and was silent for a while. "I…you know Stiles?"

"Yeah?" Mason was looking more and more concerned.

 _Am I doing this? Yeah, yeah, I am._ "I um…he…uh…"

"Did you have sex?" Mason interrupted, and Liam almost sobbed with relief.

"Kind of. He dragged me into the locker room, and he…we had sex, but he…he called out Scott's name. I…it's happened two times since, and I really don't know what to do." Liam felt very relieved as soon as he said it. Mason's eyes widened.

"He _raped_ you, and you've let him do it another two times! Why didn't you tell me before? Liam, this is serious."

Liam was startled awake by his alarm clock. Liam took a shuddering breath, contemplating doing as he was told. He took a shower, washing away the sweat from the previous night. His mind was plagued by thoughts of Stiles. He thought about what Stiles would do if he didn't do as he asked.

By the time his shower was over, Liam was almost having a panic attack. With shaking fingers, he dried himself and reached for his moisturiser. His vision grew blurry. He dropped the bottle, the thump snapping him back to reality. He took a deep breath, squeezing some out onto his fingers. He rubbed them together, staring at them. He took another deep breath, steadying himself.

His chest was heaving as he reached behind himself and slipped one finger into himself. He hissed, quickly pulling the finger out again. He looked at his fingers, tears splashing against his palm.

 _Why the hell am I doing this?_

He got up and washed his hand in the sink. He sank to the floor, the cold tiles a shock on his warm skin. He inhaled sharply, lowering his whole body to lie on the tiles.

Images and words flashed in his mind, and he kept breathing harder and harder. He should tell someone. He should tell Scott. Liam whimpered, his mind flashing to Stiles, his hands, his warning. _You tell no one_. He'd agreed. He'd promised he wouldn't. He couldn't betray Stiles' trust like that. _Even after everything he's done to you?_

 _But I liked it._

 _He still raped you._

 _Is it rape if I want it to happen?_

The other voice was suddenly silent. Liam sighed, coating his fingers again in moisturiser. "I want this." Liam whispered, re-entering himself. He'd returned to his hands and knees, fucking himself open on his fingers. Liam closed his eyes, seeing and thinking about nothing. He couldn't think about anything, for fear of falling into insanity.

Stiles kicked the door closed as he kissed Liam feverishly. "Oh, Scott, I wanted to do this all day, baby. Did you feel the same?"

Liam was silent.

"Never mind, Scott, I'll have you wanting me constantly, like I want you. Did you do as you were told?"

Liam nodded.

"Good. Show me." Liam turned around and took his pants down, showing Stiles his hole. He'd completely blanked his mind, letting his body receive pleasure without having an existential crisis.

Stiles moaned at the slickness. "Oh, Scott, this is so good. You've been such a good boy. You deserve a reward." Stiles pushed into Liam slowly. Stiles moaned again. "Mm, Scott, this is so good. I'm gonna make good on my promise, baby."

And indeed he did. He started pounding into the younger boy, reminding him how small he was. Liam had completely turned himself off for this. A flash of a thought make Liam stifle a whimper. _What if I fight back, and instead of me, Stiles rapes Scott_? The thought hit hard and fast, and made all of the possible protests melt to water in his mind.

Liam was starting to feel a bit of pain, but he pushed it away. "I'm not coming until you do, Scott. That's your reward; you get to come first, babe. So, do you need me to touch you?"

Liam nodded numbly. He was considering setting it as his default reaction. What did it matter how he felt, anyway, when this felt so good, and Scott could think it felt bad? _You wanted this_. Liam reminded himself. So Liam took it.

Liam whined as Stiles reached around and started to stroke his cock in long, slow strokes. It didn't take long for him to cum, and as soon as he did, Stiles followed.

"That was good, Scott. You did just as you were told. You're such a good boy. If you keep being a good boy, I might even give you some on the weekend. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Liam was barely aware of what was going on. He nodded, because he felt that's what Stiles wanted.

When Stiles left, he pulled his clothes on and left before anyone could see him.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 10: Sunday

Sexting

Liam looked at the message he'd received from Stiles and felt just a little bit sick. _I'm coming over in half an hour, be ready_. Liam shuddered as he remembered the last time, but he also remembered the time it _had_ felt good, and the fact that he was protecting Scott. So he braced himself for the abuse to come and slid his fingers into his hole. He groaned a bit at the stretch.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and pulled his fingers out; his door didn't have a lock, and if his parents found him like this, he'd be in trouble. The footsteps passed by his door, and he was about to start again when his phone buzzed.

 _Caught in traffic, and just remembered I'll be seeing Malia later today. She'll smell you on me. Have to sext instead. Did you start fingering yourself?_

Liam sighed in relief. _Yeah_

 _Good, tell me how it felt_

 _Felt so good, Stiles, thought about you in me instead of my fingers_

 _Keep going_

 _Thought about you calling my name, like you did Friday_

 _Mm_

 _Kept thinking about how sweet it would be to have your mouth around me_

 _Wanna fuck you so much_

 _Want you to fuck me so much, Stiles_

 _Yeah?_

 _Yeah, make you cum, coat my insides with your seed_

 _So close, you?_

 _Yeah, almost done. Thinking about your lips, how good they feel, how nice they are to kiss, want you here so bad baby_

 _I came. You're good at this._

Liam's phone was silent for the rest of the day, and even though they hadn't touched, Liam still felt really abused.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 13: Wednesday

Getting Physical

Stiles dragged Liam out of gym, into the locker room.

"Sorry. I need to talk to him for a minute."

"You been thinking about me? You been thinking about me fucking you?"

Liam nodded.

"Well, be prepared to get these fantasies to become reality?"

Liam leaned back into Stiles' touch. Stiles was behind Liam, holding him close to his chest.

"What do you want me to do to you, Scott?"

"I want you to fuck me, so bad Stiles." Liam didn't mean the words, but he said them as if he were honest. He didn't want Stiles to go after Scott. And so Stiles fucked him. He did it brutally hard and fast. He bit and kissed the back of Liam's neck.

Liam was left alone again, and he started to cry. Tears slipped down his cheeks, running down to his neck. He wiped them away and went back out to finish his class.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 19: Tuesday

Sexual Fantasies

Liam was dragged into the locker room and was forced against the lockers. Stiles roughly pulled his pants down and kissed Liam's earlobe, sucking it into his mouth. Stiles turned Liam around and sank to his knees. Stiles wrapped his lips around Liam's cock. Liam reached out with his mind, trying to think about something, anything else.

Suddenly, Liam's mind was filled with images of Brett. He gasped and looked down and saw Brett's face looking back up at him. Liam moaned; he'd never thought of Brett in this way before, but now he was finding it really, really arousing, even if Brett wasn't _actually_ here.

Stiles picked up on his arousal. "Oh, you like this, baby? Well, don't get too used to it. I'm only doing this because it's your birthday Scott."

Stiles' voice broke his fantasy, and Liam scrabbled to get it back. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the lockers. Stiles was again replaced with the image of Brett. Liam felt a little guilty about sinking so wilfully into his fantasy, but at this point, he needed it to keep sane.

Stiles could tell that Liam was close, so he finished him off with his hand, coming right after him. "Mm. That was good today, Scotty. If you enjoyed it so much, maybe tomorrow, you'll return the favour." Liam internally groaned, but he felt at least a little shielded by his new fantasy.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 20: Wednesday

Falling Apart

While Liam was building up a fantasy, Stiles' was falling apart. As Liam sucked him off, all he could think about was Liam. Liam wasn't unattractive, but that wasn't the problem. Stiles had loved Scott for as long as he could remember. It wasn't like him to have any fantasy fall apart, to see anyone else. It had always been Scott.

Stiles felt bad for using Liam this way, but he knew the damage was done now. Besides, he hadn't asked him to stop. If Liam had asked him to stop, even once, he would have, but he hadn't even put up a fight. Stiles was still mildly confused by the lack of resistance, seeing as Liam was a werewolf and all, but he was ready to accept it if it meant he could have the attractive teen all to himself for a few minutes.

 _What I wouldn't give to know what's going on in his head._

Stiles didn't have to wait long for that to be answered. Liam pulled himself off of Stiles' cock and whimpered. "Brett." It was so low and quiet, Stiles at first thought he'd imagined it, but no, he'd heard right. Liam was fantasising about Brett.

Stiles felt crushed, even though he'd been using Liam in the same way, just days before.

Liam went over to the sink and washed the cum off of his face. He left Stiles feeling dazed.


	9. Chapter 9

Day 21: Thursday

Slip-up

Stiles pulled Liam into the janitor's closet, kissing him fiercely. There was no way, conflicted as he was, going to give up the opportunity to make out and have sex with this kid. Stiles shoved his tongue down Liam's throat, making him gag a little bit.

It was today, buried deep in his crush's ass, that he screwed up. "Liam, God, fuck. Fuck Liam." He'd only whispered it, but he knew Liam had heard. He felt the younger teen stiffen underneath him.

"What?"

Stiles scrambled for something to say. "Well, um, that _is_ your name."

"Yeah, but you always call Scott's name. That's what makes this work. I pretend you're Brett, and you pretend I'm Scott, because we're both scared of rejection. Right?"

"Well, I guess I…I guess I fell in love with you."

"What the hell, Stiles? You _raped me_! At least seven times. Not 'had sex' but _raped_ , Stiles, and now you've fallen in _love_ with me? No, Stiles, no. This… _thing_ is over. We're done."

"Liam, no, please-" Stiles reached for Liam, but Liam pulled back violently.

"No! Stiles, you don't touch me. Don't touch me. If you do, I'll tell Scott. About everything."

"Then at least tell me why you didn't fight."

"I was scared of you, of what you'd do. Besides, if I'd fought, would you have stopped?"

"Yes. Yes, I would. But fine, go and tell Scott, Liam. I don't even care anymore. My whole world has been turned upside down. Not only do I not love Scott any more, but I've fallen love with _you_ , something I never thought I would do. So go ahead and tell him, because I'm starting to think this isn't real."

Liam scowled and slammed his fist into the wall beside Stiles' head. "I won't tell him Stiles, but you, I'm gonna get you back for this."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, guys, this is the last chapter for this story, but there may be another story later, but I don't have anything besides this story at the moment.**

When Mason woke up, Liam was awake, sitting in a corner. Mason untangled himself from the rest. "Liam." He whispered.

Liam jumped and looked up, startled. "Oh, it's just you Mason. You scared me."

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a lot to take in. I mean, I knew some of it, but…"

"Yeah, I get that. Can you believe where we are?" Mason took Liam's hand in his own. "I thought we'd be living a normal life. Not that I don't like this life, I really like this life, but it's so…different from what I'd imagined, you know?"

"Yeah." Liam smiled and kissed his friend on the lips.

After a long silence, Mason spoke again. "You know, we probably can't keep this up for very long. I don't think I can deal with so many people for such a long time. While I like this, I think maybe…I think I should leave. You know?" Liam was silent. He looked upset. "I know you want me to stay, but you have to accommodate for everyone's feelings, Liam. Trying to keep me here is going to be selfish. And while having sex with you was a dream come true, it's over. I should go." Mason stood to leave, but stopped when there was movement on the bed.

Theo was awake, listening to this. He got up and walked to the two boys. "You should have sex with everyone before making that decision. I mean, it wouldn't really be fair to us for you to leave before I get to feel that mouth around my cock, or before Brett gets to feel your tight hole clenching around his dick, would it?"

Mason's eyes had already clouded over. "No, it wouldn't." Mason licked his lips, noticing the bulge in Theo's pants. Mason walked over to Theo, attaching himself to the older boy. Theo's hands tangled themselves in Mason's hair. Liam came up behind Mason, tugging at the hem of his shirt. Mason took off his shirt. Theo and Liam were both already shirtless. Mason turned and kissed Liam, while Theo pressed kisses into Mason's back. Mason turned them around so that Theo was kissing Liam instead of himself.

Scott stirred, and felt himself harden as he saw Theo, Mason and Liam making out. He stood and kissed each of their cheeks. Brett and Stiles were the last to wake, and when they did, they were immediately called over. They shared a smile before following instructions. Liam was currently on top of everything, with Theo underneath him, Scott beneath Theo and Mason underneath them all. They all seemed quite content with the positions they were in, and Brett wondered how they were going to fit anyone else.

Without hesitating, Stiles had started fingering Liam. He scissored his first two fingers in Liam's hole, smiling at the moans he received. Brett leaned down and kissed Liam. He then kissed Theo, followed by Scott and Mason. Mason kept Brett under him, kissing him feverishly until he came. Theo came next, followed by Scott and then Liam. Both Brett and Stiles had jerked off during the sexual encounter.

They sat around in a circle, all completely naked. Mason voiced his concerns, while thanking the others for giving him a good time.

"I agree with Mason." Brett spoke next. "If we all spilt into pairs, or threes, I think we could handle that, then maybe if we come together for sex on, maybe, one day a month. That'll probably work out. I know I won't get jealous. What about you guys?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." Theo agreed.

"So, who goes with who?" Stiles asked.

"I'd love to take Mason." Brett smiled at him, and Mason smiled back, reaching out to take hold of his hand.

Liam spoke up next. "I'm with Scott, no matter what."

"I'm cool with drifting if you guys are." Theo said, and everyone agreed.

"Well, I guess I'm going with Scott and Liam." Stiles said. Even though he said this, he kissed Theo. They all knew where his heart was, and so too did they know where Theo's lay.

"Well, I guess we should get accommodated to our partners alone." Scott said, even though he was already _very_ well accommodated to Liam. He knew Stiles would be going home with Theo. Both Stiles and Theo knew it, too, and they stood together, putting their clothes on and making their way out first. Scott and Liam followed, leaving Brett and Mason together.

As soon as the others left, Mason tackled Brett. "Why me? Why did you want to stay with me? I thought you'd want Liam."

"Why would I want him when I have you, Mason?" Brett kissed Mason deeply, slipping his tongue into his mouth, not fighting him, just caressing Mason's tongue with his own. Mason moaned as he experienced the best kiss the world had to offer him.

Brett used his hands to gently hold Mason's face, sliding around to pull him closer by the back of his neck. Mason had his arms wrapped around Brett's neck, seeking to ground himself. Brett picked Mason up, taking him to his bed. He gently lowered Mason to the bed.

This was nothing like Mason had ever experienced. Sex for him had always been rough, quick and hard. This was slow, soft and loving. It pulled at his heart, and made him feel butterflies in his stomach. Brett kept touching Mason with gentle hands. They weren't tentative; Brett knew what he was doing, but they weren't forceful either. Brett wanted Mason to know that he could ask for them to stop at any time. In response to these touches, Mason just pulled Brett closer.

Since they were both naked already, Brett's usual routine of slowly taking off each other's clothes was thrown out the window. It didn't seem to matter to Mason much, though. He was busy trying to pull Brett even closer, like he wanted to consume Brett via osmosis. Brett smiled and laughed, pulling himself from Mason's grasp.

"Who would have known you're so clingy? Maybe I should call you monkey, monkey."

Mason smiled. "No thanks, wolf. Besides, Liam would know. He knows everything about me."

"Everything?" Brett asked with a raised eyebrow. "How about your sweet, sensitive spots?"

"I think he might know a few of them." Mason answered with a smirk.

Brett was completely overcome with lust for this handsome boy. The way he was so openly dominant and trusting was really speaking to his wolf, and his ability to push back, while having fun with this was something Brett himself found very attractive. "Like what?"

Mason was still kind of reeling from the revelation that Brett wanted him. He wouldn't have lied, even if he was in his right mind, but he still briefly considered it. Then, he slapped himself mentally. What would lying do to help this situation? "Like my shoulders, and my hips."

Brett smiled at the answer. He straddled Mason's waist, making sure to be perfectly lined up with his hips. Then, he placed his hands on Mason's shoulders, pushing them back into the bed when he leaned down to kiss him.

Mason felt like he was on fire. The combined pressure on his hips and shoulders was sending intense waves of pleasure throughout his body. He gasped, hands grasping at Brett's shoulders. "Stop, stop, too much…too…"

Brett pulled away, taking in Mason's plush red lips and clouded eyes with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just…really overwhelming. It felt good, but maybe a little _too_ good, if you know what I mean."

"Okay." Brett smiled, kissing Mason again. "So, we take it slow, yeah?"

"Definitely." They kissed for a few more minutes before Mason stopped them again. "Can I try something?"

"Sure." Mason turned them over, so he was sitting on Brett's chest.

"I'll be right back." Brett smiled and nodded, though he was a little confused and, if he was honest, concerned. It was only in the past few weeks that he'd discovered his feelings towards men, although he'd been noticing them for much longer, and he'd only had sex with Theo and Liam. He was eager to explore this new sexual territory, but if any chains or rope came out, he was gone. He acted calm and collected, but the thought of being helpless really scared him, especially because of how his parents had died. He'd been standing there, restrained by a stranger, forbidden to enter the house and save his parents and infant brother.

When Mason returned, he found Brett sobbing into a pillow. He immediately dropped the Nutella he had retrieved from the kitchen. He rushed over, placing his hands on Brett's shoulders.

"Brett? Brett, are you okay?"

Brett turned to face Mason, face streaked with tears. He tried to form sentences, but it was hard, because he was sobbing so hard. "I'm sorry, I just…I remembered…"

"It's okay." Mason pressed quick butterfly kisses all over Brett's face and chest. Brett kept crying, holding Mason close.

When Brett had stopped crying, he felt ashamed for not trusting Mason. "I'm sorry, Mason."

"Don't worry about it. This just means we can have sex at some other time, yeah? It'll give us a chance to get to know each other better, yeah? And maybe you're just not ready for this. Time is good. Waiting is good."

"No, no, Mason, that's not…I…I didn't know what you were getting, and I thought…I didn't trust you…I'm sorry, Mason."

"That's okay. Did you really think you would trust me so openly after only, what, two weeks of really knowing each other?"

"I don't know…I just felt really bad about it, but that wasn't why I was crying. I remembered my…" Brett shuddered.

"You don't have to tell me, Brett. If it'll help you to tell you, go for it, but if not, don't worry about it. If you feel I have to know, then tell me in your own time. If you think you made the wrong choice-"

"No!" Brett was quick to stop that trail of thought. "I want you, without a doubt. _I_ chose _you_ , remember?"

Mason smiled and kissed Brett, snuggling close into his side. The two of them fell asleep soon after.

Stiles was slammed against the wall as soon as they entered Theo's house. Theo's parents came rushing down the stairs to see what the commotion was, but they left when they saw Theo attacking Stiles' lips. Theo felt his claws slide out and used them to slice apart Stiles' shirt. He ripped his own shirt off, not caring about ruining the piece of clothing.

Theo lifted Stiles off his feet by his neck, slightly strangling him. Stiles wrapped his legs around Theo's waist, drawing the other boy closer. His hands worked Theo's belt, sending Theo's pants to the dug his claws in, making Stiles gasp. Blood leaked from under Theo's nails, dripping down Stiles' bare chest. Theo's tongue followed the rivers of red, lapping up the delicious liquid.

"Mine." He growled.

Stiles threw his weight forward, launching off the wall, catching Theo off guard. Stiles moved his legs so they wouldn't be crushed. He retrieved his pocket knife from his pocket and stabbed Theo's chest. "Oh, yeah? Then what was that about _drifting_ , Theo? You gonna claim me as yours while you _wander_? Fuck off, Theo. I know you only love me."

Stiles bit into Theo's shoulder hard enough to break the skin. The tissue started to heal around Stiles' teeth, and Stiles bit back a groan. After a few more seconds, he bit down even harder and tore the flesh away from Theo's body. He spat it away. "God, Theo. I bet that'll take a while to heal." The thought made his cock twitch. Stiles gripped Theo's shoulders and forcefully turned Theo over. He groped underneath Theo's chest for his knife, and pulled it out. He dragged it down Theo's back, marking him. Stiles dug his fingers into the wounds, making Theo groan in pain.

With his fingers wet, Stiles forced three into his hole, making sure to make it painful.

Underneath him, Theo's mind was reeling. He hadn't attributed such violence to sweet, small Stiles, but this really turned him on. He knew from their past sexual experience that Stiles was a serious masochist, but he didn't know that he liked _giving_ , and so violently, either. Not that he was complaining. It wasn't like he didn't deserve this, but that was why he'd said that in the first place.

"I suppose you thought you would experiment, see how I would react if you didn't dedicate yourself to me. Well, this is what happens, Theo. You get to feel the full strength of my fury." Stiles gritted his teeth and dug his nails into the healing wound he'd made earlier. Theo screamed.

"Ah! Stiles! Stiles, I'm sorry. Please. I'm sorry."

"Oh, you will be." Using a strength Theo didn't know he had, Stiles picked Theo up and threw him over the arm of the couch. "I'm gonna fuck you, Theo, but what should I use? I know you don't bottom for just anyone, but oh, Theo, you'll do it for me, won't you?" Theo nodded against the couch. "Good. So, Theo, maybe I get a knife, from the kitchen, a big one? Do you want that, slut?"

Theo was less sure of this. He'd never before done anything this violent, even to someone else. He'd never even considered it, but Stiles was creative, and he was sure that Stiles would find amazingly convoluted ways to torture him, but he didn't want to seriously injure himself.

"Well, Theo?"

"I don't know, Stiles. I've never done this before." He smelt Stiles' anger fade just a little. It was replaced with concern.

"Are you okay? I didn't do any permanent damage, did I?" Theo shook his head. "Okay. Well, maybe, I'll do something different. Go upstairs, Theo. Lie on your bed. You brought your toys home, didn't you?" Something seemed to snap inside Stiles, some idea that cracked. The fluid arousal and anticipation flowed over Stiles' body, loosening his muscles, making them ready for what he was about to do.

Theo felt the change as well as smelling it. He felt a thrill of excitement spark in his spine, making him shiver. He did as he was told, glancing lightly at his bag as he went up the stairs. He could see one of his canes poking out, and he was hit with the realisation that this was exactly what he was in for. Shivering once again, he climbed the stairs and lounged on the bed while he waited for Stiles.

Stiles was in the kitchen, washing his pocket knife. He looked through a lot of the cupboards, looking for some lotion he could put on Theo when he was done. He eventually found some and took it upstairs along with a crop, cock ring and cane. He smiled viciously, keeping the expression on his face as he opened the door.

Theo saw the expression and Stiles' weapons of choice, and questioned again as to whether this was a good idea. "Stiles…"

"Don't worry, I'll give you a safeword. And I promise to heed it. I don't want to break you, sweetheart, only punish you. So, green light?"

"Green light." As soon as Theo said it, Sties grabbed Theo's ankle and dragged him to the foot of the bed. The wound on Theo's shoulder was still healing, and Theo hissed in pleasure and pain as Stiles licked at the wound, pressing kisses around it. Stiles shoved Theo backwards, twisting him as he did so. Theo cried out as his ankle was sprained. Stiles bent down and set it in the right place. It healed almost immediately. Theo hissed through his teeth into the mattress, the covers having been long forgotten on the floor.

Stiles started with the ring, pulling Theo up by his hair, making him gasp. When Stiles' hands brushed Theo's erection, he gave his own gasp. Theo was throbbing. "Oh, babe, that feels painful."

"It _is_." Theo said through gritted teeth. Stiles smacked Theo's ass with his open hand, smiling at the rosy colour it left.

"Good." Stiles went and got the cane. He stopped to examine it. "You know, Theo, I don't do this or anyone else. No one else knows this side of me. Not even Malia. Do you like that?" Stiles chuckled when Theo nodded. "Well, I want it to stay that way, Theo. I want you to be the only one who knows that I get violent like this when things don't go the way I want. And I want you to _enjoy_ it. Can you do that, Theo? Can you be a good boy for me, Theo?" Theo nodded again, and Stiles gave a little giggle, drawing his arm back and cracking the cane down.

Theo howled, his mind addled with pain. He couldn't think straight. He didn't know what he was doing at all. All he saw was bright, white-hot light. It seared his vision, his ears, his tongue, his fingers and toes. It took him a moment to realise that Stiles was talking to him. "What colour, baby?"

"Green." He saw a flash of uncertainty, but Stiles knew that Theo knew what he was doing, so he moved back around, caning Theo again, who howled again, relishing in the heat he felt. "Green." He said again. Stiles brought the cane down again, bringing the fire back doubly hot and doubly intense, and he howled even louder.

After ten strokes, Theo finally said yellow. Stiles waited a few minutes for the skin to heal, rubbing circles into Theo's ass. "Green?" Theo nodded, and Stiles went to get the crop. "Okay, baby, I'll do twenty, yeah, then I'll fuck you, 'kay?" Theo nodded again, unable to say anything.

Stiles didn't hold back, and by the eleventh stroke, Theo couldn't take it anymore. "R…re…red….red…red." He whispered. Stiles didn't hear him, so he smacked down again. "Ah! Red! Red! Stiles, red!" Immediately, Stiles dropped the crop, crawling over to look Theo in the face.

Stiles grabbed Theo's face in his hands, pressing kisses everywhere. "It's okay. It's okay. I've got you. It's okay. Theo. Theo. You're with me. I've stopped. It's okay. Theo?"

Theo could barely hear him. He was almost unconscious. Stiles cursed and ran down to get some water. "Theo. Theo, you need to drink. Here." Stiles had also gotten pain killers and handed them over to Theo, who swallowed them. "Theo, how do you feel? Are you okay?"

Theo was silent for a while before smiling. "I bet all of Beacon Hills heard those howls, Stiles. As for how I'm feeling…" Theo gestured between his legs. "I'm still in quite a lot of pain."

Stiles sighed. He manoeuvred their bodies so he was underneath Theo, lying face-down on the bed. Theo was grateful for that; he didn't think his ass could take anymore abuse. Theo took the ring off, then grabbed the lotion Stiles brought up. He lathered some on his cock, then stretched Stiles for a bit before pushing into Stiles' tight heat. They both moaned.

Theo howled in pleasure when he came, which was not long after he had entered Stiles, being so hard, and Stiles jerked off afterwards. "Well, Theo, that was the best sex I've ever had. You?"

Theo smiled, but winced as he felt his ass rub against the mattress. "Oh, yeah, definitely. But can you do something for me?"

Stiles was sleepy, but he was ready to do anything for Theo right now. He knew how much he'd really hurt Theo, and he wanted to show he cared. "Mm?"

"Could you get me some ice?"

Stiles kissed Theo gently. "Sure thing, sweetheart." As Stiles got up, Theo's ears picked up Scott howling in pleasure, matching his own cry.

Liam and Scott fell onto Scott's bed. Scott had just entered Liam when they heard Theo's cries. Scott froze.

"That was Theo. It sounded like he was in pain." Theo cried out again. Scott went to move off of Liam, but Liam stopped him. "We should check on him."

"It's probably just Stiles and him having sex, Scott. And I want us to be doing the same thing. Scott, please. We haven't done this together for two weeks. I need you."

Scott hesitated a while longer, but started thrusting into his boyfriend. There was another cry, and Scott slowed. "I really think we should check on him."

"Scott, didn't you smell Stiles' emotions when Theo said he would drift? He was angry. He's probably paying Theo back in full for that."

"I guess…but how badly does he deserve to be hurt for that?"

"Honestly, after hearing everything Theo said in this room, very." Liam winced, remembering everything the pair had said, and feeling a little embarrassed for having heard it at all. There was another cry, and Liam realised that as they'd been talking, the total tally of Theo's cries of pain amounted to five. Liam suddenly felt a wave of worry. "You know, maybe we should go and check on them."

Liam and Scott came around the corner of Theo's house, following the eighth cry of pain. Scott instructed Liam to stay where he was before climbing up to the windowsill of Theo's bedroom. His shoulders visibly relaxed. He climbed down nimbly. "There's nothing to worry about. He's with Stiles. Let's go home." So they ran home, eager to pick up where they'd left off.

Liam didn't wait until they got to Scott's bedroom. He tackled his boyfriend to the floor. He used his werewolf strength to hold Scott there, pushing himself into Scott, as they'd not bothered to put on any clothes since Scott and Theo lived quite close to each other. After another two howls of pain from Theo, there was a cry of pleasure. It was louder and more intense than the other cries had been, if that was even possible.

Scott cried out in his turn when Liam thrust particularly hard into him.


	11. Chapter 11

Day 24: Sunday

Weekend Sex Part 1

Liam woke up next to Brett. He nuzzled into his neck. Brett moaned and shifted in his sleep. Liam kept nuzzling into his neck until he woke up.

"Good morning, Liam."

"Good morning Brett." Liam kissed Brett and got up. Brett pulled him back down. "How are you doing, baby?"

"I'm perfectly okay. In fact, I think I'm ready for round two."

Brett raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. It felt so good, babe. I really want to ride you, though. Or maybe, if you'd let me, I could…get inside of you." His fingers traced up Brett's torso and went up to his neck, over his cheek and across his bottom lip.

"I'll give you anything you want, Liam. I love you, and I'll do anything for you." Brett said, pulling Liam so he was on top of him. "Absolutely anything."

Liam bit his lip and smiled. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Brett's. They were both still naked from last night. Brett smiled too and brought Liam closer, holding his head in his hands.

Liam kissed Brett and found the moisturiser. He got some on his fingers and warmed it up a bit. He circled Brett's anus, kissing him again. "Are you okay? Will you be okay if I do this?"

"Yes, I'll be okay. Just do it, please." Liam did and Brett moaned, images flashing through his head, but he pushed them away.

Liam moved in and out, easing Brett open with his fingers. He kissed Brett constantly, using his free hand to support himself. "Baby, baby, talk to me. I want to hear your voice." Liam frowned, but did as he was asked.

"Brett, you're so pretty, baby. I love you so much, babe. Oh, baby, babe, you're stretching so well, baby. Brett, Brett, look at me, kiss me, babe." They kissed.

"Liam, please, put your cock in me, please, I need you to do this." The images wouldn't stop flashing in his mind, and he was drowning in them. He'd thought he was over this.

Liam looked concerned, but did as he was asked, and Brett instantly regretted it. The images became too much, and he stopped Liam. "Wait, babe, wait, I…I'm sorry, I can't."

"What happened?" Brett closed his eyes, but opened them quickly as more memories rushed through his mind.

"Babe, I-"

"You were raped too, weren't you?"

"Not…really."

"Brett, you either were or you were not. So were you, or were you not?"

"I was." Brett said simply. "It was my boyfriend." Brett was silent for a while and Liam kissed his forehead. "He…had this fantasy where he saved his boyfriend from being raped. He'd hired a guy…a prostitute – he'd at least had the decency to make sure the guy was clean – but without consulting me or even telling me about his fantasies, he'd hired this guy to…he'd told him that if I said stop, if I protested, it didn't matter, that I'd consented, that it was all part of the fantasy. Well, he saved me, but he was so drawn into the fantasy that he was so late, the prostitute was almost done."

"Brett, I'm so sorry."

"I broke up with him right after, but the damage was already done. I…I'd thought I was over it, but…I thought that by having you talk to me, like I did with you, would help it, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"Brett, your emotions don't heal as readily as your body does. That kind of pain takes longer to go away. Sometimes it never does. But if you can't do this, then I'll just ride you, okay?"

"No, no, I want to do this, even just so I can prove to myself that I'm over it. Maybe talking about it made it easier. I mean, besides you, I haven't told anyone. Just…give me lots of kisses. I like kisses. In fact, I think I might love kisses, especially your kisses."

"Okay, but don't push yourself to make this happen, baby. Just take this slow. If you feel scared, or threatened, or anything, you let me know, okay?"

"Okay." Liam started moving again, still inside Brett. He did it slowly, kissing Brett repeatedly. Liam felt Brett's claws side out and start digging into his back. He didn't mind; he would heal, but Liam slowed down again, just in case that was what Brett needed.

"No, keep going, babe, it just feels good."

"Okay." Liam quickened his pace again, and Brett moaned. Suddenly, Brett really dug his claws in and howled. Liam smiled and kept hitting that place, that bundle of nerves, completely undoing Brett. Liam felt Brett's claws slide down his back, producing rivers of blood.

"Sorry for being so rough, babe, you just make this feel too good." Liam smiled and went a little bit faster.

"I don't mind, Brett. I'll heal, remember?" Brett nodded and held Liam closer, and Liam pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. Liam's thrusts started getting sloppy. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and he could see that neither was Brett.

Liam came first, followed quickly by Brett. Liam stayed inside Brett, kissing him over and over. "You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, I'm doing fine." Brett pulled Liam down on top of him, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for doing this. Talking about it really did help."

Liam smiled and snuggled into Brett's side. "Do you think we could do that again, later today?"

"Whatever you want, babe."


	12. Chapter 12

Day 24: Sunday

Weekend Sex Part 2

Liam and Brett had spent most of the day in bed, and now Liam was making them dinner. They'd had sex another two times, Liam giving Brett a blowjob after he'd won a game of Call of Duty, and Brett had taken Liam inside of him again, this time, sinking down on him from a seated position. He'd completely blocked Liam's view of the game he was playing, and he'd died over and over again, but neither of them had really minded.

Brett came up behind Liam and kissed the back of his neck. "God, you're so tall, it's not fair." Liam complained, feeling how much Brett was leaning down to kiss him. Brett used his fingers to tilt Liam's head back.

"I think it's cute," Brett said, kissing him. "You being so short."

"Ugh, I'm not short, you're just a giant." Liam pushed back with his hips, sending Brett gently stumbling away. "Besides, I don't have time for this. I'm making dinner."

"Like a loving wife?" Liam shot him a glare.

"Shut up. Could you get me the nutmeg, please?"

"Nutmeg in bolognaise?"

"Trust me, it's delicious. Mum's always made it this way. She's taught me all her special recipes."

"Oh, so this is a special recipe? I'll have to thank you for it later."

"You'd better." Liam said and kissed Brett, continuing to make dinner. "Go and sit at the table. Dinner's almost ready." Brett kissed Liam's cheek and went to the table, which was already set but there were no plates. Brett assumed Liam would get those later, so he just sat. "We'll have the house to ourselves this afternoon. It's date night."

"For us or your parents?"

Liam swing out of the kitchen. "Why can't it be both?" He took out a collar he had in his pocket and wrapped it around his neck. "You know, _I_ have a fantasy, but I'll tell you about it before I subject you to it."

"Oh?" The collar around Liam's neck was making him _really_ turned on. "And what might that fantasy be, babe?"

Liam blushed and looked a bit embarrassed. "I always wanted to act out the scene from 'Lady and the Tramp'. I'll be Lady."

"Will you now?" Brett smirked.

"Well, I am the right size, and I _am_ the one wearing the collar." The collar was a light blue and had a name tag. Brett stood and turned it over, reading it. It said Lady.

"How long have you wanted this?" Brett breathed.

"Since I watched it. I thought it was so romantic. I didn't really understand it then, but I just really wanted someone, a guy, to love me so much, he'd give me the last meatball. Sometimes, if I was really involved in the fantasy, I'd even picture myself _as_ Lady, the dog. Kind of ironic that I'm doing this with you, now."

Brett looked back at the table setting and realised that it looked _exactly_ like the scene from 'Lady and the Tramp'. He'd gotten everything right, and Brett wondered just how many times Liam had watched that scene. He had the white and red chequered tablecloth, and the oil jar with the candle in it, and the breadsticks in the purple pot. "Well, I think it's cute. I am honoured that you feel I am worthy of sharing this fantasy with."

Liam kissed Brett. "Sit down, Tramp. I'll bring out dinner." Liam disappeared and returned with the plate of bolognaise and a CD. Brett could guess exactly what that CD was. When Liam put it in the player, he knew he was right. Bella Notte started playing, and Liam came and sat down next to Brett. Brett smiled at Liam and started eating, slurping up the spaghetti. Sauce lingered on his lips, and Brett licked it away, loving the taste. Liam was right; nutmeg in the sauce made it taste so much better.

Liam did the same. They both went down to get some more at the same time and their lips connected; they'd both grabbed different ends of the same noodle. Liam broke their kiss, looking down into his lap. They kept eating and once Bella Notte had played three times, finally there were only two meatballs left. Brett picked one up in his teeth, offering Liam the other half. Liam took it, chewed and swallowed. He looked down at Brett, who was grabbing more spaghetti. Once Brett had finished his mouthful, with his nose, he pushed the last meatball towards Liam. Liam bit his lip and gave a lopsided smile. Just as he was going to take it, Brett pressed his lips to Liam's.

Liam pulled back, gently shooing Brett away. He took the last meatball and offered Brett half, the same as Brett had done for him, and Brett took what was offered, brushing his top lip against Liam's in the process. Liam was smiling like a little kid who'd gotten exactly what he wanted for his birthday. It made Brett's heart swell inside his chest. Liam, face dirty, nuzzled into Brett's neck. Brett stood up, and Liam did so with him, keeping his face pressed against Brett's chest. Brett slipped his arm around Liam's shoulders as they walked to the couch together.

When they'd gotten there and sat down, Brett started to lick Liam's face clean. Liam laughed and took the treatment. When Brett had finished, Liam returned the favour.

"How was that, babe?"

"Perfect. _You're_ perfect." Liam sighed. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You know, I was kind of thinking the same thing about you. What did _I_ ever do to deserve someone like _you_?"

Liam smiled and leaned down to kiss Brett. "Let's go have a shower."

Liam led the way and Brett followed. Liam still hadn't taken off the collar, but Brett didn't mind. Liam hadn't turned off the CD, so Bella Notte still played downstairs. Once they'd finished showering, Liam led Brett to his bedroom, where he gently took off all of their clothes. Liam sat Brett down on the floor and gently sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around Brett's neck. The song Bella Notte serenaded them making love, Liam caressing every curve and edge of Brett and Brett doing the same for him. It was soft and slow, and everything Liam had ever wanted.

"I am so glad I did this with you, Brett. I love you." They were lying in Liam's bed, naked under the sheets, Brett behind Liam, holding him close to his chest.

"So am I. I love you too, babe." Brett kissed Liam's shoulder. They were both asleep within minutes; they were completely exhausted from having sex four times in one day.


	13. Chapter 13

Day 25: Monday

Revenge Part 1

Liam and Brett woke up. The player had been stopped by Liam's parents when they'd gotten home last night. They'd come in to check on Liam, because he only usually played this song when he was crying himself to sleep, but were surprised to find Liam curled up against Brett's side, blankets tangled around their naked waists.

Liam's father had smiled and turned back to his wife. "It's finally happened. Everything he wished for came true, Helen, and you'll never guess who he did it with." Helen, Liam's mother had raised an eyebrow at her grinning husband. "Brett Talbot." He'd whispered excitedly.

Helen had moved to pass her husband, but he stopped her. "They're naked, honey." He'd said, softly leading her away.

Liam groaned as he realised that this was what must have happened. Brett woke up at the sound. "What's wrong, babe? Are you sore from yesterday?"

"A bit, but that's not what's wrong. My parents would have found out about us last night. It doesn't really matter, because I would have told them today anyway, but they probably saw us naked." Liam gestured to the sheets now tangled around their feet.

"Oh. Well, now I guess they know not to come in."

"They'll do it anyway. Mum will want to know how long it's been going on. I'll tell her it started last week, and that our first date was a month ago. If I say anything else, she'll have a fit."

"Okay." Brett kissed Liam's shoulders and neck. "I love you. I'll get dressed and go down first. Just relax a bit. My school starts first anyway. I'll meet you after first class. I think what you should do is tell Stiles you want to tell him something in the bathroom during second class and to meet you there at ten o'clock, sharp, just before the bell rings signalling the end of class."

"Okay. Sure."

Brett was dressed in his uniform, which he'd brought over yesterday, when it was clear that he'd be staying another night. He made his way down the stairs, and was greeted with the stern, weathered face of Liam's mother.

"Good morning Mrs Dunbar."

"Good morning Brett." There was a pause that lasted only seconds. "So, did you laugh?"

"No, definitely not. That would be cruel. It was adorable. I loved it. Your recipe is amazing."

Helen raised her eyebrow. "What recipe?"

"The nutmeg in the bolognaise sauce."

Helen laughed. "Oh, Liam figured that out all by himself. It is true that I've taught him a lot in the kitchen, but he weaves his magic all on his own. He was being modest. He's amazing. The first time we tried it, we loved it. I asked him what he'd done differently, but he never told me. It was a closely guarded secret. I'm not allowed in the kitchen when he's in here. So, it was nutmeg, was it?"

"Yeah. I was confused at first, but it was delicious. Is he really that good in the kitchen? He'd never made anything for me before."

"Didn't he? That's strange. He usually makes things for all his friends. I thought he would have done the same thing for his boyfriend."

"I guess he just wanted to surprise me." Just then, Liam arrived, dressed in his day clothes. He had a normal t-shirt and trousers. He still had his collar on.

"Morning babe." Liam smiled.

"Morning."

"Was it all what you wanted it to be?" Helen was eager to learn about her son's experience.

"Yes, and so much more. After dating Brett for a month, I finally decided that I wanted to do this. I knew he wouldn't laugh or anything. It was perfect." Helen went around the kitchen bench and hugged her son.

"I'm so happy for you, baby. But sweetheart, before you go, you might want to take that off." She nodded to Liam's neck. Liam's hand flew up, eyes wide. He touched his collar and went to take it off. Brett stopped him.

"Don't do it yet. I like it on you. It's pretty. It suits your eyes." Brett kissed Liam, holding his face in his hands.

"Now, your father's already out, and I need to go to work now, so no sex on the kitchen table, and I'll see you later." Here, she turned to look sternly at Brett. "Don't hurt my son. If you do, mine will be the last face you ever see."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Brett said. He too received a hug from Liam's mother and she was off, racing to her car. Brett sighed. "Sometimes, I wish I still had my parents, so they'd take care of me like that. I say again Liam Dunbar, you are lucky."

Liam met Brett in the bathroom at five to ten. "I told him. He'll be here. He looked so hopeful. I feel kind of bad for doing this, but he _did_ rape me. I think, after today, he'll have paid in full, though."

"Okay. So, where do you want me?" Liam smiled and led Brett to the back of the room, where the lockers were.

"I want you to lie me down here and thrust into me. When he comes, I'll ask him to wait. Then, when we're done, I'll tell him we're together."

"Okay. Did you bring the collar like I asked?" Brett pushed into Liam already slick hole.

Liam pulled it out and fastened it around his neck. "Yeah, but I don't really know what it's supposed to achieve."

Brett smiled and Liam moaned as Brett hit his prostate. "You'll see. When he sees us, he'll zero in on that collar. I promise you."

They heard the door open, and Stiles' footsteps moving to the back of the room. "Stiles, no, stay back for a bit. I'm almost…oh, Brett, fuck." Liam tangled his fingers in Brett's hair. "I'm almost done." Liam, out of the corner of his eye, saw Stiles peer around the corner.

Stiles blanched at what he saw. Liam was on his back, being thrust into by Brett, who was kissing him fiercely. Liam stretched his neck out, allowing Brett access to the sensitive area. He was wearing a collar. Stiles' gaze fixated on that collar. It was light blue and fit perfectly around his pale neck. Brett was leaving small bruises which formed and instantly healed over. The sight was captivating. The collar complimented Liam's eyes and soft, pink lips. It suited him beautifully. Stiles realised that he was crying. His chest was heaving, and he stepped out from where he was hiding. He didn't care that he saw this; he deserved it, and he knew he did.

He sat down on the bench opposite and waited for them to finish.

Liam could smell Stiles' regret and sorrow. He could smell the jealousy like a fire in his chest. He felt so bad for doing this now. There was no way he was going to tell Scott about what Stiles had done, but that was what he'd called Stiles here for anyway. He wanted to know if Stiles felt true remorse for what he'd done.

Liam didn't have much time to think on that, though, because Brett pushed up against Liam's prostate once again and Liam came, followed quickly by Brett. Once they were done, Brett collapsed against Liam's chest, breathing heavily.

"I know why you did that, and I deserved it. I…what I did to you, I'm sorry. I know that won't fix anything, but I was…I'm sorry."

Brett got up and re-buttoned his trousers. He walked calmly over to Stiles, and for a moment, Liam didn't know what he was going to do. He could smell his anger, and it was intense. Even so, Liam was surprised when Brett slapped Stiles across the face. Stiles kept his face to the side, and Brett went back to Liam, pulling him up by his hand. Liam had already zipped himself back up.

When they reached the door, Liam pulled away from Brett. "I want to talk to him. Wait here." He whispered. Brett tried to pull him back, but Liam shook him off. "No, Brett, can't you smell that? We're not going to tell Scott."

"You should. Maybe I will. I wasn't thinking, Liam. And you're not the first person I've done this to. The others, however, were willing. But Liam, I hadn't had sex in over a year. I was horny and in need of release. I know that doesn't excuse anything I did, but that's _why_ I did it, if that helps, at all. If it doesn't, just know I'm sorry. Truly sorry. And I'm happy for you. Really. Even though I _am_ jealous, I can't help that. I will tell him, actually, and I'll call Derek and Isaac and Danny and tell them sorry too. I'm ready to admit that I had an obsession, a truly unhealthy one, and if I need to go get help for that, I will." Stiles slipped around them both, being careful not to touch them.

Brett eyed him as he left, still unsure as to what to do. "I don't trust him."

"I do. Stiles is a good person, no matter what he did. If he says he'll do it. And even if he doesn't, I forgive him, even if you don't." Brett backed down. This was Liam's thing, and Brett was happy if Liam was happy. Liam sensed the submission and smiled, taking Brett's hand and kissing it. "Go back to your classes. I'll see you after school, at my house, yeah?"

"Okay." Brett kissed Liam and left.

Liam forgot to take off his collar, and he got funny looks all day, but he didn't care. He told Mason and the others he'd tell them about it later.


	14. Chapter 14

Day 25: Monday

Forgiveness

Liam walked into his room and saw that Brett had made a pillow fort. "I was talking to your mum, and she told me that you _love_ pillow forts. I made you one, and babe, you can be the princess of this castle."

Liam smiled and got down into the fort. There was only enough room for the two of them, and even then, it was a squeeze. Liam pressed himself into Brett's side. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Well, I do _now_." Brett joked and kissed Liam, rolling him over so he was on top of him. "Did you know that I love you, Liam?"

"Yes, I think I did have an inkling that that may be true." Liam squealed as Brett started to tickle him. "No! Stop! Stop!" He laughed. "Oh, I am _so_ getting you back for this!" Liam used his werewolf strength to flip Brett over. He started attacking him with tickles too.

Brett almost died laughing, and when he was almost completely out of breath, he pulled Liam's hands away abruptly, making him fall down with a quiet 'oof' on Brett's chest. Brett was breathing heavily. He pulled himself out from underneath Liam and went to go get something. He was back within seconds, carrying a bottle of lubricant and Liam's bottle of moisturiser.

"I got this for you, so we don't have to use moisturiser again." Liam took the bottle of lube and popped the cap. It smelled of strawberries. Brett gently took the bottle from his hands. "Take your shirt off." Brett instructed, setting the bottle of lube aside.

When Liam's shirt was off, Brett grabbed his shoulder and guided him to lie back down. He put a pillow underneath Liam's head. He got up and positioned himself over Liam's hips, straddling him. Brett got some of the moisturiser on his hands and rubbed them together a bit, to get the substance a bit warmer. He then smoothed his hands over Liam's shoulders, pulling them down his back, all the way to the edge of Liam's trousers. Brett pushed his hands to the sides to cup Liam's hips. Brett pushed his hands back up Liam's sides until they were right underneath his armpits. He kept going in big circles, moving his body with his hands. When Brett pushed his hands up Liam's body, he lifted himself. When he dragged them down his body again, he lowered himself. Liam was almost asleep when Brett next spoke.

"I'm sorry for how I acted today, Liam. That was your problem to take care of and I allowed my emotions dictate my actions and interrupted your judgement of the situation." He kept moving while he talked, but Liam was wide awake now. He was listening to every word Brett said, the way he said it, the pace of his heartbeat. He wasn't lying. His tone was clipped. He was disappointed in himself.

Liam made to turn himself over and Brett allowed him to, letting his hands trail against Liam's waist as he turned. "I don't blame you. You suffered a similar fate and never got to decide how best to deal with that situation." Liam took Brett's hands and pulled them up, over his stomach, to rest on his chest. "I forgive you for what you did. I forgave you as soon as you'd done it." Brett leaned down and kissed Liam. He pulled back and Liam followed him. Liam kissed Brett again when they reached the peak of their path. He used his hands to gently lower Brett to the pillow-lined floor of his bedroom.

Liam reached behind him and got a hold on the lubricant. He put some on his fingers and warmed it up a bit. He kissed Brett as he pushed the first finger into him, twisting it until it hit the right spot. He slowly added another finger, gently stretching him more and more. They'd not spent this long preparing each other before, but Liam kept everything slow and in control. Brett moaned and gripped Liam's shoulder, squeezing lightly. His eyes were closed, but gently, and he was obviously enjoying himself.

Brett had never been so sensual and intimate with anyone, and it felt so good. They'd only been with each other for three days, and Liam already seemed to know everything about him, how he liked to be treated, exactly where to put his hands and lips at exactly the right moment to make this experience the most pleasurable. He felt, without a doubt that Liam was his mate. Liam kept moving his fingers in and out, three now, and Brett ran his hands down Liam's chest. He rested them on Liam's stomach for a few moments before pushing them around Liam's back. He pushed his hands up Liam's back, resting them on his shoulder blades. He put a gentle pressure there, drawing Liam closer to him.

He felt a searing sensation in his chest as they met. Liam's touches were leaving a fire burning beneath his skin. Liam kept kissing Brett's neck and face, occasionally pressing their lips together. When Liam finally pressed his member in, Brett was in a world of pleasure.

Helen was just out of the shower when she heard her son yell for someone to stop what they were doing. She took a knife and crept up the stairs. The noises mostly stopped, but she was filled with relief when she heard Brett's laughter. Immediately afterwards, she tensed again. What if Brett had hurt Liam? She continued up the staircase, as quietly as she could and peered into Liam's room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Liam on top of Brett, tickling him. Liam had always been majorly ticklish and hated it when people tickled him.

She set the knife on the floor and sat down to watch what they would do. Brett pulled Liam's hands out from underneath him and Liam landed heavily on Brett's chest. Brett slid out from underneath Liam and went to get two bottles. They spoke quietly, so quietly Helen couldn't hear. Helen saw Liam take his shirt off. Brett moved her son to lie down. He started giving him a massage. Helen sighed and was just about to leave when she heard the rumble of Brett's voice. He was still giving Liam a massage, but Liam looked wide awake now.

Liam turned over to face Brett. He said something to him, again too low for Helen to hear, and they kissed. Liam gently flipped their positions. Liam reached for one of the bottles, and Helen blushed as she realised what it must be. She made to slink away again, but paused yet again at the tenderness with which Liam was moving. When she was younger, sex was hard and fast, erotic and dizzying. This was different; almost entirely intimate. Helen felt like she was intruding on her grandparents having their yearly bonding session again. She'd seen that once, and all they'd been doing was kissing. It had been slow and sweet and soft. They'd caught her looking and had stopped. She'd been blushing all the way home.

She swallowed as she watched her son prepare this boy for himself. She was utterly transfixed. She knew this was wrong; to watch her son have sex with his boyfriend, but she couldn't help it. She heard Brett's moans, and felt them resonate within herself. She'd always wanted someone to treat her with such care, and while Alfred was a good lover, he never treated her like this. She lay on the cool floor and imagined that it was her husband and herself doing what Liam and Brett were doing now. It felt wrong but right at the same time. In a sudden moment of clarity, she pushed herself off of the floor and went downstairs, taking the knife with her.

Their sex was silent but for Brett and Liam's moans. Liam swallowed all of the noises Brett made and gave Brett all of his, taking and giving as if sharing gifts on Christmas day. The pace didn't pick up at all, but stayed as a slow and steady rhythm. Without really knowing what he was doing, Liam drew out his fangs. They were called to the surface by Brett's scent. Brett's fangs were out too and they each looked into the other's glowing eyes. Liam nuzzled into the crook of Brett's neck, kissing him. On instinct, Liam opened his mouth wide and sank his fangs into Brett's flesh. At the same time, Brett sank his own fangs into Liam's flesh in the same spot. Blood welled and dripped, but they kept a hold of each other.

Brett's claws slipped out, and so too did Liam's. As if in sync, they moved their hands to the back of their lover's neck. Slowly, they sank their claws into the soft flesh, connecting with the top of the spinal cord. They stayed like that for a long time. Finally, they broke apart. Liam sat up quickly.

"What the hell was that? What did we do?"

"We mated. You're my mate, and I'm yours. That means that we'll be together forever, Liam. That connection that we felt, we'll feel it forever. Liam, this means that our connection runs deeper than just our human emotions. Our wolves resonate with one another."

Liam blinked a few times, feeling more than a little overwhelmed, before smiling. "So, it just means that I can say I love you forever?"

"Yeah, but maybe a bit more than that. It means that if anyone threatens you, they threaten _us_. Same goes for me. We'll feel an unrelenting desire to protect each other, always."

Liam was still smiling, and Brett could see that he still didn't quite understand. "I love you."

"I love you too." They'd work on the understanding later. For now, Brett was happy to lie in his lover's…his mate's arms and fall asleep, lulled by the steady beating of his heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Day 26: Tuesday

Revenge Part 2

Stiles stood in front of Scott. _I have something important to tell you._ He was really regretting those words now. Despite what he'd said to Liam, he was still in love with Scott.

He swallowed his emotions and pushed his words forward. "I've liked you for a long time, Scott, for years." He was about to say more when Scott interrupted.

"Me too." Scott moved forward, but Stiles held him back. They were in the back of the bathroom, and Sties kept seeing Liam and Brett on the bench over there. Stiles sat Scott down next to their imaginary bodies, hearing Liam's moans.

"Just…let me finish before you do anything."

Scott cocked an eyebrow. "Okay." He said slowly.

"I would have sexual fantasies about you all the time, and I…I subjected others to that fantasy. Until recently, it was all consensual." Stiles stopped and looked at his hands. He couldn't bear to see Scott's face. He'd pretty clearly just admitted to raping someone.

Scott frowned; 'until recently'. That's what Stiles had said. "Who?" He asked simply.

"Liam." It was barely a whisper, but the reaction was immediate. He flew from his seat to stand in front of Stiles. Stiles looked up slowly and Scott slapped him. With his fingers, he roughly turned Stiles' face back towards him and slapped him again.

"He's my Beta, Stiles, and underage!" Tears were slipping down Stiles' cheeks.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Liam."

"I already did. Liam and Brett were here, fucking each other, right there. I said sorry. Liam's already forgiven me, Scott. He forgave me because I told him _why_ I'd done it."

"Then why did you, Stiles? This is _illegal_."

"You think I don't know that! I did it because when Derek and Isaac and Danny left, I had no one to have sex with. I hadn't had sex in over a year, and I was desperate. I was going to tell him about the situation, but he just _took it_. I thought he wanted it, just the way it was. He started calling Brett's name. We had an unspoken agreement, where I'd call yours and he'd call Brett's, because we were afraid of ruining the relationship we had with our crush. Then, one time, I realised just how much I'd fallen in love with him, and I know that's completely fucked up, Scott, but I never stopped loving you. I slipped up and I called his instead of yours and I…he snapped. He ended it."

"He's telling the truth, you know. All of that happened. I took it, because I thought I was protecting you. I should have known he wouldn't harm you, but I guess I just really _did_ like it. Stiles is, despite everything, really great at sex. And I have forgiven him. You should too."

"If you need to hit me a thousand times more to get it out, to forgive me, I'm okay with that. I'm okay with whatever you want to do, Scott."

Scott fell back against one of the lockers. "Stiles, god, you're such an idiot." He grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him close. "But I love you, no matter what." Scott kissed Stiles' cheek. He left as soon as he'd done so, putting his hand onto Liam's shoulder as he passed.

Liam and Stiles were left alone. "Did you talk to the others yet?"

"No, I haven't called them. I wanted to talk to Scott about it first. If you two can forgive me, then I think maybe my dad can too. Can you be there with me, when I tell him, please?"

"Do you really think that's going to make it easier?"

Stiles sighed. "I don't know. I've completely fucked up my life, Liam. God, what am I going to do if he convicts me of rape? What am I going to do if he doesn't forgive me? What am I going to do about any of this?" There was a long silence; Liam didn't have any of the answers. "Have you told Mason yet?"

"Didn't have to." Mason stepped out from the shadows. "I brought him with me, along with your dad. I thought that if you only had to say it once, it would all be okay, and much easier." Stiles' dad stepped out from the shadows, too.

"Oh, Stiles, you've really messed up this time. But you know I'd do anything to protect you, son. I _am_ very disappointed in you, though, so you're grounded. For three months."

"Okay."

"I really want to slap you right now, but I hear you've gotten quite a few of those recently, so I'll settle for something a little less substantial." Mason brought out a bucket of water and dumped it over Stiles' head. He left straight afterwards, tugging Liam's hand, indicating for him to follow.

When Liam got home, Brett was waiting for him, just like he'd been yesterday. Liam smiled and slid into his boyfriend's lap. He wrapped his arms around Brett's neck, kissing him.

"Did you have a good day at school, Brett?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Because you weren't there." Liam smiled and rubbed his cheek against Brett's neck.

"I missed you too, Brett."

Brett stood up and Liam held on with his legs and arms. Brett laid Liam down on his bed. "Babe, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About yesterday. I know you didn't really understand it, but you need to, babe. It's important. So, what we're going to do is go to Satomi, and she'll explain everything as best she can, okay?"

"Okay." Liam was disappointed that they weren't going to have sex, but if it was important to Brett, then he was going to try.

They arrived at Brett's pack's hiding place and were ushered in to see Satomi straight away. "Brett tells me that you two mated, but that you don't understand what that means. Is this correct?"

"Yes." Liam said. In truth, he didn't really care, but he reminded himself that he was doing this for Brett.

"I can only make you understand if you want to learn, and not just for Brett, but for yourself. Is this the case?"

"I don't really mind what it means. If it's for Brett, I'll do anything, and if he really wants me to understand, then I'll try."

"I am sorry Brett, but he does not want to learn for himself. His mind will remain closed to all that I may be able to teach him. It may have something with not being a born wolf, but I sense that it runs deeper. I think he feels in his heart and soul what it means, and so his mind dismisses it as pure instinct. Go and love your mate, Brett, and take good care of him, for wolves only mate once, and they mate for life."

Brett thanked Satomi and they left. By the time they had returned home, Liam had completely forgotten where they'd been or why. When he was with Brett, nothing else mattered. As soon as they got out of the car, Liam attached himself to Brett. Brett carried him upstairs and laid him on the bed. Liam stripped off all of his clothes and pulled Brett down on top of him.

Brett wasn't really sure what was happening, but he decided to roll with it. Liam whined when Brett went too slow, and Brett decided that it was better to do this how Liam wanted, before he called the entire neighbourhood to Liam's room.

Brett just assumed that it may be that Liam really missed him today, but when Liam went for round two, then three, then four, all within three hours, Brett grew concerned. He called Scott.

"Scott, I'm having a little bit of trouble. Liam wants sex a _lot_ of it, and I don't know why. We've had sex four times in the last three hours and he's still whining for more. What do I do?"

"We'll get him to Deaton's maybe he's seen something like it before. It sounds like he's in heat, though."

"Okay. I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

With much protesting from Liam, Brett managed to get Liam into his car and to the animal clinic. Liam whined the whole way there, and was still whimpering when they arrived.

"Brett, put him down here." Deaton said, gesturing to the waiting room chairs. Brett lowered Liam into one of them and moved to step backwards, but Liam held onto Brett tightly. "I think you'd better sit down next to him, Brett." Brett did as he was told and sat next to Liam. Liam was still whining, rubbing his face into Brett's chest.

Deaton took a closer look at Liam and sighed. "He _is_ in heat, but unlike I've ever seen before. Did you mate yet?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well, were you his first? Was your first time the time you mated?"

"I think I might have been his first, but we'd had sex five times before we mated." Deaton nodded, and put his hand on Brett's shoulder. Liam looked up and growled.

"Okay, his heat is hitting him really hard. How many times did you have sex since it started and was it protected?"

"Four, and yes, I wouldn't have unprotected sex with him without his consent."

"Well, you might have to. Liam needs to feel you inside of him for longer than just for sex. You might be better off finding a place to stay away from Liam's parents for a while. A wolf's heat can last for up to a week. It _might_ end of you have sex with him once or twice, but I doubt it, judging by the way he's acting now."

"A week? What do I tell his parents? Where do I go? How am I supposed to keep up with this for a week?"

"If you have unprotected sex with him every three hours, he should be okay. Maybe you should rent a hotel room for the week, and I do not know what you're going to tell his parents."

Scott spoke up now. "I don't really understand what's going on, but I'll tell Liam's parents you two went on a camping trip or something." Liam was now kissing the underside of Brett's jaw.

"Mm. Thanks." Brett stretched his neck out a bit to give Liam more access and Liam started leaving hickeys which turned into bruises immediately, which then healed over. The sensation was going right to Brett's head. "Are we done here? I need to go. Like, now."

"Yes, you are free to go." Deaton stepped back.

Brett picked Liam up in his arms. "Thank you for your assistance." He called back as he walked out the door with Liam. After he'd said it, his lips were immediately attached to Liam's. Brett opened the back door of his car and gently placed Liam down. He climbed in after him, straddling his hips. "Oh, babe, this is going to be so good."

Brett completely undressed Liam and put his clothes in the front seat. He undressed himself and did the same thing with his clothes. Liam whined at the sight of his naked boyfriend and pulled at his forearms.

"Be patient." Brett placed his hands on Liam's hips and bent down to kiss him. He didn't have any lubricant with him, but Liam was already slick from the four times previous, so Brett gently pushed into Liam and sighed in contentment. He'd never entered someone without protection before and it felt _so good_ , it was a whole new level of pleasure.

Liam, feeling the skin-on-skin contact all the way down his body, was in his own world of bliss. "Turn us over." He said.

"What?" Brett's mind was completely addled with pleasure.

"Make it so I'm on top."

"Okay." Brett did as he was asked and lay back on the leather seats of his car. Liam pushed his hands into Brett's shoulders and rolled his hips forward. Brett ran his hands up Liam's sides and pulled him down on top of himself. Their lips connected and Liam moaned, still trying to move his hips.

Brett held Liam close and when they both came, he kept Liam pressed together for a few more minutes.

On the way to the hotel, he went to the pharmacy and bought some Viagra, even though he was against using it. It took awhile to check in, but they got a nice clean suite with a kitchen, a table, a couch, a bathroom and a king-size bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Day 26: Tuesday

Heat Part 1

Liam had behaved up until they got in the door. He attacked Brett, pinning him against the doorframe. The bell-boy was still there, waiting for a tip, so Brett gently shooed Liam away, holding him at arm's length.

"We can get back to lots of that, but lets' just get settled in first, okay?"

Liam shook his head and tried to break out of Brett's grip, but Brett held firm. After a minute of struggling, he finally said "fine" and stormed off to sit on the couch.

"Sorry about that." Brett handed him a ten, and the boy left.

When he had left, Brett went over to the couch and knelt down in front of Liam. "Liam, honey, are you okay?"

"You finished screwing the bell-boy?"

"What? Liam, I came here to have sex with _you_ , all week. Why would I want to have sex with _him_ when I have _you_? Hmm?"

"Sorry. I've never really been the jealous type before. I don't know what's gotten into me. Maybe…" Liam blushed bright red. "Maybe you could fuck it out of me?"

"I _definitely_ don't know what's gotten into you, but I think I might just come to like it. You sure?"

Liam nodded and tugged his clothes off, Brett following suit. Liam pushed Brett down to sit on the floor and situated himself on Brett's lap. "I wanna ride you so bad, babe." Liam tangled his fingers in Brett's hair and sank down on Brett's cock. He locked their lips together, moaning at the feeling. Using Brett's shoulders as leverage, Liam lifted himself up and sank back down again.

"I think you should keep an eye on those two." Thomas, the bell-boy said. "The shorter boy seems sex-crazed and overly jealous, and I don't know about the other one. The fact that they're in this neighbourhood makes me think he's drugged him. He booked the room for the week, didn't he?"

"Yeah, seems like a long time, but if you're concerned, then we'll turn the cameras on." Bob, behind the desk said. He turned the cameras on and whistled. "Well, you weren't kidding about the sex. They're _already_ fucking. And _damn_ they look good. They look good enough that they could _both_ be prostitutes." Thomas came around the counter and watched the screen.

The younger, blonde boy was on the brunette's lap, face buried in his neck. The brunette had his fingers tangled in the blonde's hair.

"Oh, Liam. Fuck."

"That was kind of the intention." Liam rolled his hips again and again. "Brett, fuck, I'm getting tired can you…"

Brett moved forward and stood, Liam still wrapped around him. Liam whined. "Why couldn't we do it there?"

"Do you want to get carpet burn?" Liam frowned and whined again, biting into Brett's shoulder. Brett laughed. When Liam pulled away, there was blood, but there was no wound. "Fuck, Liam, you should be more careful with your teeth."

Liam smiled. "You love it." Brett's smile matched Liam's as he agreed.

"Does that mean that you can handle a little bit of rough sex, babe?"

"Oh, yeah." Brett immediately took advantage of this and started thrusting hard into his boyfriend. Liam whined and tilted his head back. Brett sucked hickeys all along Liam's exposed neck and licked at the skin. "Mm, Brett, faster." Brett obeyed and Liam felt his climax build inside his stomach. "Oh, Brett, Brett, I'm…" Brett grabbed a hold of Liam's hand and squeezed. He brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"God, Brett, there, god, yes, right…right there!" Liam screamed as he came. Brett followed quickly afterwards. He rolled off of Liam, keeping a hold of Liam's hand. "I love you." Liam said sleepily before drifting off.

"I love you too."

"Did you see how his wound healed over?" Thomas was shocked. There was _definitely_ something to be worried about here. Bob just shrugged, though.

"They seem to be happy with each other's company. What does it matter if his wound healed over? We can't keep watching them like this if we have no reason to."

"Even if you don't think it's worth following up on, I do, so I'm going to keep watching. They're up to something, I just know it."

"Thomas, maybe they just want to fuck in private for a week. I mean, they're obviously underage. Maybe they just want a week away from their parents. Leave them alone." Bob yawned and went to bed.

"But there's something more, I'm sure of it." Thomas said to nobody in particular.


	17. Chapter 17

Day 26: Tuesday

Heat Part 2

Brett called Scott right after he'd finished having sex with Liam. "Did you tell his parents yet?"

"Yeah, they were really sceptical, but they'll let it slide. I think they think you just went away to have sex for a week. Expect lots of questions when you get back."

"And Mason?"

"Liam should tell him himself."

"Okay, any more wisdom from Deaton? I think I'm going to have some trouble dealing with this." He kept his voice low because Liam was sleeping right next to him.

"No, sorry. Did you want anything else before I leave you two alone for a week?"

"Yeah, some clothes would be great, and maybe some food. I didn't really have time to grab any, because Liam was kind of distracting, and I didn't want to cause any accidents."

"Sure, no problem. I'll get there about seven tomorrow. Where _is_ there, by the way?"

"Oh, uh, Sunnyvale, the Grovez Hotel." There was a silence on the other end of the line. "Scott?"

"God, dude, what are you doing in _that_ neighbourhood?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sunnyvale is the rough part of town, people go there to get prostitutes, raped and murdered. I'm surprised you even got to the hotel without being raped, murdered or both. Didn't you notice the amount of near-naked women in the streets?"

"I was a bit too busy to find any near-naked women, Scott. I had a needy boyfriend whining and whimpering for sex."

"Even so…I'll get you out tomorrow. Have you paid for your room yet?"

"Yeah, had to pay in advance."

"Yeah, in case you _died_ , Brett, seriously, how blind can you get? That hotel is renowned for its number of murders and suicides. Most of those who check in, come out in a body bag."

"Well, as long as we make it through the night, we should be fine, right?"

"Maybe. We might have to fight to get _out_ alive. God, Brett, do you even realise the danger you've gotten yourselves into? Both you and Liam are _attractive people_. Guys like you go missing from streets like theirs in a heartbeat."

"Okay, I get the picture. Actually, I'm kind of now wanting to get out _before_ tomorrow. Can you get here sooner?"

Scott sighed. "I'll try."

Brett thanked Scott and hung up. He sighed and looked at Liam's still-sleeping form. "I'm sorry babe. But who calls the rough part of town _Sunnyvale_ , seriously?"

Down in the lobby, Thomas was chewing his nails thoughtfully. So, this boy didn't know that this was the rough part of town?

 _I wonder who Scott is. I wonder who Deaton is. Who's Mason? Why would he need wisdom from Deaton? What was Scott telling Liam's parents?_

Thomas really wished he'd heard the other side of Brett's conversation. It might have answered a lot of those questions.

Liam's eyes snapped open. His wolf howled as it remembered the feeling of his mate. He turned over and started kissing up Brett's neck. Brett woke up slowly. He looked over at the clock on the bedside table. Only two hours had passed since they'd had sex previously.

Brett groaned. "Really? So soon? Deaton said that it'd be at least three hours."

"Brett," Liam moaned, pulling himself over Brett to straddle him. He pressed his lips to the hollow of Brett's throat. He kissed up Brett's neck and back down his chest. He kept going, dipping his tongue into Brett's belly button.

"I'm tired." Brett tried to shove Liam off of him without much success; he wasn't really trying that hard anyway. He knew he could force Liam to stop if he really wanted to.

Liam's face was back up to Brett's. "Please." Liam whimpered.

"Do it yourself." Brett gave another half-hearted attempt to get Liam off of him. Liam held fast.

Liam kissed Brett on the lips before answering. "It's not as good."

Brett sighed. "You're acting like a child."

Liam stopped his self-given assignment of kissing every inch of Brett's skin to look into Brett's face. "Is it getting me what I want?" Liam asked hopefully.

"No. I want you to act like a Disney Princess."

"Is there even a difference?" Liam asked before sucking Brett's earlobe into his mouth.

"I suppose not." Brett said.

Brett moaned as Liam's lips wrapped around his cock. He threw his head back and Liam, being distracted easily, left Brett's nether regions to suck on the exposed skin. Brett whined at the loss, but Liam quickly silenced him. He kissed his lips, then his cheek, then his jaw, then his brow.

"Follow me." Liam stood abruptly. Brett followed like an obedient puppy, eager to see what Liam would do. He found Liam bent over one of the arms of the couch.

"No." Brett said immediately.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you babe."

"You won't. I know you'll be careful."

"No. Do you know how dangerous that really is?"

"Yes, and it's not very. Come on, Brett. How many people have died whilst being fucked over the arm of a couch?"

"I don't know, but I'm betting that it's at least one."

Liam sighed. "Fine. If it troubles you this much, fuck me over the edge of the bed. I just need…to be fucked against something. I don't really care what it is; the bed, the wall, the couch, the table…just, make it fast, yeah?"

Brett was speechless. Nevertheless, he picked Liam up by the scruff of his neck, using his werewolf strength. He took Liam back to the bedroom and bent him over the foot of the bed. Liam spread his legs wide, smiling. Brett slowly began to push into him. Liam whined at him to go faster, and tried to push back onto him, but Brett held him in place.

Brett started slowly at first, but then quickened it to an increasingly faster pace. Liam kept whining and moaning, and as Brett hit that one place inside of him, he cried out and came. He was disappointed that he hadn't lasted longer, but he loved the feeling of Brett inside him so much, he didn't really care. When Brett too finished, he tried to pull out, but Liam stopped him.

"No, don't. I want to feel you." Brett smiled and kissed Liam's shoulder.

"Okay. At least let me get us up onto the bed a bit more, okay?"

"Okay." Brett did that, and as soon as he did, fell asleep. He was exhausted.


	18. Chapter 18

Day 27: Wednesday

Heat Part 3

"Do you think we could be a little less rough? I don't like to-"

Brett was interrupted by a knock at the door. He frowned and put on his trousers. "Coming!" He called. Maybe Scott had managed to come early. He turned to Liam. "Put some clothes on. Be ready to protect yourself. Scott told me that this is the rough part of town."

Liam nodded and did as he was told. They'd just had sex, so the haze in his mind was pushed to the side. He dressed quickly in all of his clothes. They smelled of need and desire.

Brett opened the door once he was done. His mouth was immediately covered with a rag doused in chloroform. Another man slipped past the two of them and came at Liam. Liam tried to attack him, but the other was somehow even faster than himself. Liam was grabbed from behind and a rag was placed over his mouth too.

The world quickly faded to black.

Liam woke up next to Brett in a cellar of some kind. He was still in heat, but he felt it less now. He was naked again, and so was Brett. Liam rolled over, and found a hundred aches and pains. "Brett?"

Brett moaned and turned to face Liam. "Liam. You okay?"

"Not really. Do you know where we are?"

"No, I was drugged before we came. I know you were too. I think I'm pretty sure of their intentions."

"Yeah, they probably want to rape and murder us. What do you smell like?"

"What?"

"What do you smell like? If you smell like something other than you, then Scott won't be able to follow our scent trail."

Brett sniffed his arm. "Just me. They don't know we're werewolves, but I still suggest that we're careful. We don't know who or what they are. I suppose that this resurgence of conscious thought means that your heat is over."

"Almost. One more time should do it. If you knot this time, that should mean it's over. And Brett?"

"Yes?"

"I am so glad that I mated you, and that you mated me. No matter what happens now, we'll always be together."

Brett smiled as he mounted Liam. "I love you." Liam smiled and returned the comment. "I am so glad that now you're not in a craze to get sexed, you know what it means to have a mate." Liam threaded his fingers with Brett's. Brett kissed everywhere; Liam's chest, his neck, his face, his lips.

When he finished, Brett felt his knot start to swell, and he smiled, kissing lines down Liam's neck.

They heard a noise from behind them. "Getting your sex on already, huh? Well, I guess that means that you won't mind if I just take you from where you are."

Brett felt Liam's claws slip out, but he shook his head. "Wait. We can't move apart now, and we can use this opportunity to appear docile. Just wait it out, okay?" He whispered it, and Liam nodded slowly. He didn't like this idea, but if Brett was sure, he'd go along with it.

Brett squeezed his eyes shut as the guy slid into him. He hadn't prepared Brett at all, so it stretched a lot. He felt a burn, but bit his lip to keep from crying out. Liam pressed his lips to Brett's. "It's okay, Brett. We'll be okay." Brett tightened his grip on Liam's hands. Tears fell from his eyes and Liam kissed them away. The man finished with a grunt and viciously pulled out. Brett couldn't help the sob that was released from his lips.

Brett's knot was completely depleted now, and he pulled out of Liam softly. Liam pulled Brett down onto his chest. The man sniffed and left, bolting the door shut.

"I'm so sorry, Brett. We should have been able to do something."

"Relax. At least now, we know he isn't a supernatural creature. We'll get out next time. I promise you." Liam nodded before falling asleep. He was exhausted from his heat.


	19. Chapter 19

Day 28: Thursday

Imp

The man came back just hours later. Brett was hiding by the door. Liam was waiting in the back of the room, huddled against the wall.

"What? Where's the other wolf? I could smell that you were in heat, but you're not anymore. I know he helped you out of it, so where's that –"

He was cut off when Brett lunged at him. "When we were taken, there were two men. Where's the other one?" He asked, holding him tightly by the arms, pinning them down to his sides.

In answer, the man split into two. Both of his halves became smaller and faster. Brett held fast to one of them, but he couldn't get a hold on the other one.

"Liam, run! He's an imp! He can split himself as many times as he likes! If you run, you have a chance." Liam tried, but he was too late. The imp caught his legs.

"Please let him go."

"So he can go and warn your Alphas? I don't think so. Besides, if you know what an imp is, I'm sure you know how possessive we are. How _do_ you know about imps, anyway?"

"I had a run-in with one before. She was very clingy and needy."

"I'm afraid that's a species trait."

"I know. She said so too. But the worst thing about imps is that they don't smell any different from humans. You'd never know unless you actually saw them either shift or split. And you're all little troublemakers, aren't you? But that still doesn't explain why such a creature is here, stealing boys off of the street and raping them."

"It's not just boys, and it's not just me. There's a whole community of imps. We've had to go into hiding mostly, since all of the myths about us are being forgotten. Our mischief is now reduced to petty theft and rape. Our once-feared and worshipped kind has been reduced to paupers and criminals. We used to be the richest creatures in town! Now we can barely afford the clothes on our backs and the food in our bellies. Not to mention all the sex we're missing out on. We used to be-"

"Okay, I get it. You were once revered, but are now in shambles. Boo-hoo. Maybe I'll actually shed a tear for you, when I don't remember being raped by you."

"Okay, I do admit that that wasn't the best of my actions, but you must understand-"

"Understand what, imp?"

"My name isn't imp, you know. It's Cardswall. Cardswall Olivier. I come from a long line of French nobility."

"Good to know, imp, but I'm going to give you an ultimatum. Liam's finally gotten a hold of your other half, as I am sure you're aware…" Cardswall gasped as he noticed for the first time that Liam had grabbed a hold of his other half and was pinning him to the floor quite deftly. "And I've told him exactly how to stop you from splitting." He hadn't really, but he could play this imp's game as deftly as the imp himself. "So if you try, he's going to stop you. Maybe even slash your throat. I know it won't kill you, but it'll take time to heal. In that time, we can escape. And if you do that, you won't get the prize for letting us go without any trouble."

"Prize?" The only thing imps loved more than playing tricks was getting rewards. They usually tricked people into giving them a bigger prize than was earned. They were expert weavers of illusion, especially when it came to spoken or written language. They could make you believe anything. That was why Brett was very definitely _not_ focusing on the imp's words. Instead, he had his mind set on Liam's scent.

"Yes. A prize. If you lead us out of here, return to us our clothes and take us to the hotel, I will give you a large sum of money. I have some in my car, as I assume you've already taken my wallet and the money in it."

"And him?" He pointed at Liam. "What will he give me?"

It was disconcerting, being looked at by two sets of the same eyes, set I the same face. Brett opened his mouth to give a response, but the imp shushed him. "I must hear the answer from his mouth. His words are binding. If he does not give me what he has promised, I will be allowed to bring both of you back here, and then you will be mine. That is the price for not giving me what you promise."

"What would hold value to you?" Brett frowned. The imp would probably ask a price too high. That way, he would be able to call them back here with the flick of his wrist.

"A blood-red jewel."

"I have one, also at Brett's car. I keep it there so it is safe." Liam said it quickly, perhaps a little too quickly. The imp squinted his eyes at Liam. Brett wondered exactly what it was that Liam was doing. He knew Liam didn't have the jewel, but then again, by using language, a jewel could be a sparkling droplet of – oh. That's what he meant.

"Say the binding words, you too, Brett."

"You will lead us to our clothes, allow us to dress, and escort us back to Brett's car peacefully and without ill intent where I will give you a blood-red jewel, and Brett will give you a large sum of money. If we do not pay our price, you will return us to this place, where you shall keep us until your death."

"I will lead you to your clothes, allow you to dress, and escort you back to Brett's car peacefully and without ill intent where you will give me a blood-red jewel, and Brett will give me a large sum of money. If you do not pay your price, I will return you to this place, where I shall keep you until my –" He stopped abruptly. "My death?"

"You have said the binding words, Cardswall Olivier and Liam Dunbar. You are now bound to fulfil your promises to one another. May your debts be repaid!"

"How do you know the sealing prayer? How…how did you trick me?"

"I didn't. You were so sure I couldn't pay you, you got carried away. But I can pay you, Cardswall. You will get your blood-red jewel. Now, please, lead us to our clothes."

"You're so smart, Liam. I love you so much." Brett kissed Liam's forehead.

They followed Cardswall up to their clothes, dressed, and got to Brett's car without incident. "Oh, damn, I don't have the keys."

"I'll smash a window if you're okay with that."

"No, wait." Brett patted his pockets. He found his keys in his back pocket. "I've got them." He unlocked the door to his car and got his emergency stash out of the glove box. The imp immediately snatched all of it, and Brett let him.

"Now your turn, Liam." Liam hopped into the backseat of the car and came out holding a heavy stone. It was blood-red, and _was_ , at least technically, a jewel, just not the kind the imp had hoped for.

"This is my jewel. I cracked my head open on it when I was twelve. I asked my mum to keep it, because I thought it would bring me luck. As it turns out, it did."

"Do I want to know _why_ that was in my car?"

"Probably not."

'Well, alright then, we've paid you. Now, you let us go."

The imp grumbled, but muttered the unbinding curse, followed by Liam. They hopped into the car and drove very far away, very quickly.

They arrived at Scott's house. "Oh, Liam, Brett, Scott's just gone out to get you two from the hotel. You should phone him to let him know you're back already."

"Oh, we don't have out phones anymore. We were almost raped by an imp-"

"I actually _was_ raped by an imp, thank you very much."

"Right, yes. Brett was raped by an imp, and I almost was, but we got away. We kind of…lost our phones in the process."

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I am. Brett?"

"Yeah, I'm doing alright. But um…do you mind if I…if we go up to Scott's room to wait?"

"Not at all. I'll call Scott and tell him you're here. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes. Thank you." Brett took Liam's hand and led him up the stairs. Liam was a bit confused as to why they were going upstairs, so he asked Brett about it."

"We could just wait downstairs, you know."

"Yes, but I want to thank and congratulate you on being such a smart boy today. Get your dick ready Liam, 'cause my mouth's coming."

"Oh…you sure you're up for that?"

"Oh yeah. As long as it's with you, I'm always okay." Brett smiled and kissed Liam. His upper body was almost horizontal, he was leaning down so much. Liam rushed up the stairs and hopped onto Scott's bed.

"You know he'll be able to smell us, right?"

"Brett smiled and laughed a little. "I actually hadn't thought about that, but that really makes me want to just take you harder, you know?"

"Oh, yeah?" Brett nodded. "Show me."

"I'd be glad to, babe." Brett opened one of Scott's drawers and got out Scott's bottle of lube. It was a big one. Brett whistled. "Oh, Liam, this is so good, babe."

"What?"

"Scott has a dildo. A big one. Do you wanna be filled while I fuck myself on your dick babe?"

"Hell yes. What are you waiting for?"

"I kind of want Scott to see this. Do you want Scott to see this?" Liam shivered and nodded.

"Maybe, in time, I'll allow Stiles to join in, if that's okay with you." At the mention of Stiles' name, Brett frowned. Actually, frowned wasn't the right word.

"Way to kill the mood, Liam."

"You have to forgive him at some point, Brett. You forgave me."

"You didn't rape anybody."

Liam sighed. He rolled over to straddle Brett's waist. He tried to kiss Brett, but he turned his face away. "Brett." Brett didn't respond, so Liam took his chin in his hand and turned his face towards him. "Brett, I'm sorry, okay? But please think about it. This means a lot to me. How could it not? This is _Stiles_ we're talking about Brett. Sweet, kind, smart Stiles. Scott's crush and best friend. Would he really be friends with someone bad?"

"You're probably right, Liam, but I still feel bad about it. It's not jealousy. I know that. I…I just want to protect you, Liam."

"I know you do, Brett, but please…"

Brett bit his lip and was silent for a while. "How can I say no to that face?" Brett rolled them over and took his clothes off. Liam laughed. "What's so funny?"

"We take our clothes off so much, we might as well just not put them on."

"Well, you know I'm okay with that, as long as I get to see your body all the time." Liam giggled. "So, you ready for some hot, heavy sex?"

"Oh, yeah, babe." Brett had barely prepared himself, but he sank down on Liam anyway. "Hey! What about me being filled? You said…"

"I know what I said, but just be-"

"Patient. I know. You've said it enough times already." Liam tried his best to look pouty, but it was hard when Brett was making it his mission to draw out all of the noises he possibly could from him. "Why is it so hard to stay mad at you?"

"Because I'm usually riding you."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Liam brought Brett down for a kiss, which was interrupted by a scream at the door.

"Oh! Guys! Mum said you'd been raped and this is what I find you doing? And in _my room_? You know I'll be smelling that for weeks?"

"Yeah, we do, Scott. In fact, that was kind of the idea. Of course, Liam gave me that brilliant idea, but what fuelled it was _this_." Brett held up a huge, blue dildo. "Have you been pushing this into your ass, Scott?" Scott's eyes widened, but he nodded sheepishly. "Oh, Scott, that's so cute." Scott flushed a deep red. "How would you like to fuck Liam with it?" Brett pulled Liam on top of him and Liam kept thrusting, making an effort to push his ass out.

"Oh, god, guys…this…"

"Oh, come on Scott. Live a little. My ass is loose from my heat, and you're horny, I can smell it."

Scott sighed and moved into the room, closing the door behind him. "Alright, Liam, if you want."

"Oh, I want." Liam's eyes sparkled. Scott smiled and took the dildo from Brett's hand, brushing their fingers. Scott wasted no time; he could smell how much both Liam and Brett wanted this.

Thankfully, they were not interrupted again until they'd finished. Scott's mum must have heard the moans, though; Liam was _not_ a quiet lover. He moaned and hissed and swore, kissing fiercely and biting incessantly. Brett was a lot quieter, but he still moaned and whined.

Scott fucked the dildo in and out of Liam, drawing even more sounds from his lips. Brett reached up and pulled Liam down onto himself, coming hard. Liam followed, and Scott came fight afterwards.

"Okay. Care to tell me about what transpired over the last couple of days?"

"Sure." And Liam and Brett told Scott all about what had happened.


End file.
